


Yours

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

"I love being yours..."

The words are murmured, Katie's head resting against his shoulder, her smile soft and a little sleepy. John still can't help but smile. 

"I love being yours too darling."

He has spent almost four hours proving that much and now, finally relaxed, she smiles again, head nestled into his neck even as she rolls onto her side, pressing herself against him, a leg arched over his hip so she is pressed as tightly against him as possible before she sleeps. He can tell she's asleep from the way her entire body relaxes, the softness of her smile bringing another smile to his lips. 

"That's my girl."


End file.
